


Valentine's date

by fridarules, naniquena



Series: Holidays in family [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Barely Sabriel, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Fluff and Angst, Gay Castiel, Human Castiel, Insecure Dean, Jealousy, M/M, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 15:22:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6013948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fridarules/pseuds/fridarules, https://archiveofourown.org/users/naniquena/pseuds/naniquena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will Dean set the perfect date?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valentine's date

**Author's Note:**

> see the end of the chapters for notes.

"I'm not proposing, Sam," Dean throws some pasta to boil for dinner, "we've been dating for less than two months... what you want me to do? Light some candles and put a ring in a glass of champagne?" he says while distractedly stirring the sauce.

"You should, you know... we could have a double wedding..." oblivious to Dean's snort, Sam opens his soda and sits by the counter trying to make his big brother to look at him, "Just kiddin', but it would be nice if you'd do something special for Valentine's... you made Cas wait for _years_ before you grew a pair and .... you know..."

Dean strains the pasta and adds it to the sauce, stirring a bit and serving their plates. "Yeah,  whatever, sit and eat" he shoves Sam's plate in front of him and, no matter how hard Sam tries to engage him in conversation during dinner, Dean's mind is elsewhere...

That night he can't sleep, he tosses around making the bedspread go to the floor time and time again. He gets up and flips his computer open. He's got a password protected folder full of Castiel's pictures. He's seen them a thousand times, and yet he smiles at the slide show on the screen. How did he end up so helplessly in love? He knows the answer to that... he's been in love for years and now that he finally came to terms with it, it hit him like a truck.

He opens a browser and googles "valentine's day ideas". Search result: Over thirty eight million websites in forty seconds. Huh.

"Shit." he kept looking at the screen for several seconds, eyes and mouth equally wide open in astonishment, "Seems like i'm not the only one that needs help... let's narrow this down a bit." he adds ' _no flowers and no chocolates'_ to the search. "You have to be fucking kiddin' me, I _did_ narrow the search, what the... sixty four million results? I'm gonna need some beer for this"

Two beers and three notebook pages later, Dean has enough ideas to pick up from so he calls it quits and tries to get a couple of hours of sleep before the morning comes.

* * *

 

Everywhere he looks it's decorated for Valentine's. One week to go and the whole country's gone crazy with hearts and chocolates and flowers and it all makes Dean feel sick, because he still hasn't finished to diagram what he's gonna do for his boyfriend.

"Hey there, gorgeous! Miss me bad?" Dean calls out to his boyfriend. Castiel face usually brightens when he spots Dean through the wave of people, not today though, there's a blink that lasts a second too long and then he smiles. Dean thinks that it's probably the people running down the stairs or the angle the sun hits Cas' face that's making him see things that definitely are not there, but his heart makes a flip inside his chest and a master suspicion claws at it.

"Dean!" he runs towards him, pushing through his classmates and throwing himself onto his boyfriend's arms and planting a chaste kiss. "What a surprise! You're spoiling me, soon enough I am going to ask you for a ride every day!"

Dean shrugs a bit and crossing an arm over Cas' shoulder, he leads him towards the Impala parked on the side of the building. As Dean gets in the car, Castiel takes a moment to make a phone call and two minutes later he's there too. They kiss properly for a good full minute, but Cas parts the kiss when Dean begins to get hansy.

"Not here, Dean... you want me to get expelled?"

"What? Are you in highschool again? There's nobody around, Cas! C'mon! I missed you." he complains as he leans on to resume the kissing, but Castiel won't have any of it so Dean curses and starts the car.

"Where are we going? Dean, I can't go out today, there's a test on Monday that I need to study for." With a loop-side smile Cas turns to look at the driver, who's gripping the steer-wheel so tightly that his knuckles are turning white. "What is it, Dean?" Cas instantly furrows, "What's going on?"

"It's been a week, Cas! More than a week since we had some fun together... Am I upsetting you because i became too clingy or is there someone else?" He spats from between clenched teeth, convinced now that Castiel doesn't want him anymore. He thinks of the reservation he made this morning at Cas' favorite restaurant, the candles that he bought the day before, the crystal candle holders, the roses he already ordered to wait for them on top of the bed once the dinner and walk around the river shore are over. Why on Earth did he think that Castiel would remain ignorant of the fact that Dean is nowhere close the man Cas thought he was over the years of  being secretly in love with him. Of course Castiel had to find out he's not half the man he thought he was...

"DEAN! I'm talking to you... please pull over. You're not even looking at the road, you're gonna get us both killed" Had Cas been talking to him? Fuck.

Dean pulls over at a stop but refuses to lose the furrow or the hurt look, his eyes still fixed ahead. "Who did you call earlier, Cas?" He turns to look at Castiel, Dean's eyes injected in blood as if he's trying really hard not to cry.

"Dean, I called Gabe, alright? I needed him to get the book I ordered and that I have to read over this weekend... what's with the jealousy, anyway?" Cas finds it odd that his boyfriend seems to be actually jealous and seriously, what's wrong with him?, “Dean I know I haven't been available for fun stuff in the last couple of weeks but I had tests and group assignments, and if I want to graduate at the top of my class there's a lot of reading and writing ahead… you knew that...” he just hopes Dean buys it.

“Yeah, I know, Cas. It's just that I can't help to think that you don't like to hang around with me anymore. Your brother's a piece of shit, but it's hard for me to see Sam and Gabriel stick together everyday I don't get to see you as often as I want” Dean confesses.

Cas cups Dean's face and makes him look up to him. “Dean, our brothers have been dating for years now, they're like a married couple.” Dean looks at him questioningly, “What I mean is that they can be in the same room and actually be engaged in their own books and study” Dean still doesn't get it, “Us, on the other hand, when we're together we can't take our hands from each other. I can't make any progress with my study if I don't take time for myself”

 _Well, that actually makes sense,_ Dean seems to think. “Alright, Cas, I understand… I'm sorry about this… it's just… I miss you, you know?”

Castiel doesn't answer with words, he just leans over and kisses Dean as deep as he can, reassuring him and grounding him to the here and now. About fifteen minutes of kissing and touching and panting for air just to jump into the whole _ImGonnaEatYouAlive_ thing, Castiel realizes that if he doesn't go now all his plans and sacrifice are gonna mean shit.

“Dean, please don't take it the wrong way but… could you please take me home?” He opens the window to let the air in and dissipate the heat of their bodies and arousal from the car. Dean groans and tries to think of car engines and the test he has coming after valentine's and damn, he had totally forgotten about it. Maybe Castiel is right, he wants to finish his master this year and these fucking tests are important.

“Okay, Cas, i've got tests coming too. Say we take the week to study and get the tests out of our way and we get together on the 14th to watch some cheesy Valentine's movie and eat some pop corn. Sounds like a plan?” Dean proposes and Castiel hurriedly nods.

“I think it's for the best, thank you for understanding. I love you” He kisses Dean once again and reluctantly leaves the car. As he's approaching the door he feels the tightening in his groin and wonders, not for the first time, if Dean is gonna like his present… Now it was too late for second thoughts, what's done is done and he can't unsay the things he said without Dean getting angry because he lied to him. Dean hates being lied to. Castiel just hopes the result is worth it.

* * *

 

By Thursday Dean can't hold himself any longer and Castiel is basically walking on the ceiling. It's three more days to go and they don't know how they're gonna make it.

Dean shoves his head into his books and the kitchen, whenever he's not studying or working, he's baking.

Gabriel enters the apartment holding hands with Sam and they immediately start making out in the couch, moaning and laughing at some secret bullshit that Dean doesn't care about. He's horny, jerking off is not working because he needs Cas and the sounds of kissing and clothes brushing together is maddening.

He sticks his head off the kitchen and yells, “Hey, you two… don't you have a room, pair of asses? Save me from the unwanted display of sickening affection...” he says rudely, he hopes he sounded rude. He can be rude.

“Woha, Dean-o… why so grumpy? My baby bro is playing hard to get?” Gabe starts off.

“Whatever goes on with me and your brother is not your freaking business. I'm baking so shut up or no pie for you”

“You're baking, Dean? You must be desperate. Let me guess… apple pie… did you remember to season the apples in cinnamon this time?”

Sam rushes to his feet and clasps his hand over his fiancé's mouth to stop him, “Are you crazy? Do you want him to kill you? Stop criticizing his baking, Gabe!”

Dean appears by the kitchen door with a wooden spoon in hand threatening his brother in law, “Is there anything you want to say about my baking, asshole?”

Sam takes Gabe by the hand and forces him into his bedroom, “Nothing, Dean! He said nothing!” as he shuts the door. Dean smiles satisfied and then he hears their voices muffled by the bedroom door “He's been out of himself for a week now… what's wrong with these two?”

But he doesn't want to hear anything else, he's got plenty in his head to deal with to add this shit. Still as he bakes the third pie of the week he can't help but to miss Castiel. He's gonna put some extra effort for Valentine's to keep him interested. He's convinced that he has to continue to win his boyfriend's heart every day, feeling that he never does enough for him.

He puts the pie in the oven and goes to check his notebook and see if he's missed anything.

Dinner, reserved. Suit, checked. Rose petals, confirmed. Card, written. Playlist on his Ipod, saved. Rosary prayer to ask for Castiel to still love him, three Hail Marys to go.

* * *

 

**February 14th  Sunday.**

 

Dean wakes up too early, eager and happy that today he finally will get to be with Castiel, and no one will stop him from having a good time. The day before they got to a coffee shop where Cas usually studies at and had a little chat about their plans for Sunday.

Today, he texted Cas to be ready at six for dinner, told him to dress up and now it's five o'clock and he can't wait any longer. Five thirty and he's already on the Impala driving slowly enough to avoid arriving too early.

He honks and Castiel is entering the car in less than five minutes. They smile and kiss and moan into each other's mouths and Dean _has to ask_ , “You sure you don't want to skip all the feisty crap and just jump into the _celebration_ itself?” he says, weaving his eyebrows suggestively.

Castiel sighs, “Dean… don't be like that… it's our first Valentine's, I want it to be perfect...”

“Okay… okay… you can't blame me for trying.” he winks and starts the car.

Dinner is lovely, there's music that doesn't suck, the food is amazing and the conversation makes Dean realize that there's more to this relationship than just plain sex. Dean is not sure what's been going on in Castiel's mind to find excuse after excuse to avoid intimacy for so many days but hopes it's worth it. He gives his present to Cas, a silver bracelet with both their names in Enochian, and Cas loves it, not only because the bracelet is beautiful but also because Dean remembered he became really obsessed with the language in his freshman year.

At dessert time they share some sweet tasty french pastry that Dean can't pronounce, but he likes it because it makes Castiel lips curve and his eyes close with pleasure, and he could stay all day watching his boyfriend make those faces.

They make out by the river and get instantly hard. To hell with the rest of the plan. He has to have Cas _NOW_.

“Dean, take me home, please” Castiel manages to breathe out.

“I'd like to take you to mine, I got more surprises for you, gorgeous” Dean tilts his head to drag his tongue over the curve of his boyfriend's neck and nibble at his earlobe. He smiles when Castiel moans.

“Please” Cas takes the hair on the back of Dean's neck and bites his jaw line.

“Fuck, Cas… five minutes at your apartment, after that I'm dragging you to my place even if I have to knock you down.”

They run to the car and Dean is not sure what the speed limit is but he's positive it's way below his speedometer readings. He double parks and Cas takes his hand and makes him run upstairs. They close the door and Cas slams Dean's back to the wall, kissing and touching all over, Dean mirroring his boyfriend's every move.

“You want me to give you my present now?” Cas hip trusts forward at its own account, brushing their hard ons together and Dean is sure he's been asked a question but he can't tell what he's supposed to answer so he just moans into Castiel's mouth and kisses him deeply.

“Eager… I like that… stay here. I'll be right back” he has to disentangle himself from the mess of hands and legs that is the two of them, he points his index at Dean, telling him not to follow until he's called and Dean has to whimper at that.

Dean hears the brush of fabric, shoes hitting the floor and he swears he even hears him cursing. He palms his dick over his pants and he feels he's about to explode. Dean doesn't think they're gonna make it to his place, after all…

“You can come in, Dean.” Cas calls from the bedroom.

Dean rushes in and stops cold at the sight of Castiel's back, wearing a silk robe that is covering only his ass in red fabric. A pair of black ink wings are spread over his back and arms and when Dean comes closer he can see that the feathers at the top of the wings spell DEAN, barely perceptible, but still there.

“Cas… did you…?” Dean traces the shape of the wings over the skin and Cas sighs, “Did you carve my name on your skin? That's… oh man, I love you so much” and starts kissing every ink feather, stripping in the process.

They make love, all the built up from the previous weeks making the experience something to remember… by pretty much the whole building.

Dean stays the night, he's the big spoon to have the chance to kiss Cas' feathers until he falls asleep. He dreams of eyes that go the deepest shade of blue at the sight of Dean offering him a ring.

**Author's Note:**

> I know a tattoo this big takes longer than two weeks to complete, thanks for not making a fuss about it. Love y'all, Destiel freaks!


End file.
